


Entregado en mano

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Buena tía Nyssa Al Ghul, Dami quiere morir, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian es una pequeña mierda, Damian no quiere saber nada con ellos, Damian tiene siete años, Dick Grayson acosa con abrazos, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick Grayson paciente, Gen, Gotham, Huir, Jason es una pequeña mierda burlona, Nyssa no quiere que se crié más en la liga, Secuestro, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim inseguro, Tim se compadece, league of shadows, menor de edad drogado para evitar escape, va a tener que adaptarse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Nyssa Al Ghul secuestra a su sobrino de siete años para entregarselo a su padre.El chico no esta muy contento ahora, pero lo entenderá algún día.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth - Relationship, Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson - Relationship, Jason Todd - Relationship, Nyssa al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Entregado en mano

Nyssa Al Ghul cubrió su rostro con una capa, tratando de pasar desapercibida por la acera atestada de gente. Tiro suavemente de su mano, jalando de un niño desorientado que parecía tambalearse de cansancio. Si alguien se hubiese dignado en prestar suficiente atención, notaria las pupilas dilatadas en extremo del niño, casi convirtiendo sus ojos verdes en un pobre hilo. La mujer estaba apurada, avanzando con brusquedad entre la masa de personas. Llegaría, de eso estaba segura.

No era una sorpresa que los Al Ghul eran poderosos y crueles. Su naturaleza era familiar, fieles en extremo y jerárquicos. El mayor no sólo gobernaba por sobre otros, sino que era lo suficientemente talentoso para aplastar a quien se le oponga. Pero Ra´s Al Ghul era un hombre maldito. Nyssa tenía la fortuna de reconocerse como Raatko, al contrario de sus hermanos mayores que cargaban el apellido que tan relacionado estaba con el genocidio. Tiro con fuerza del niño que arrastraba cuando noto sus intenciones de detenerse. Por inercia el pequeño tropezó un poco pero no se desplomo. Su hermano Dusan tenía planes horribles para el joven, deseaba convertirlo en un mero recipiente de Ra´s a través de un ritual. Y Talia aunque era más rebelde e independiente que Dusan, su juicio aun se encontraba nublado. Para cuando se diese cuenta, sería demasiado tarde.

Es por eso que Nyssa subio al avión sin culpa, sabiendo que estaba técnicamente secuestrando a su sobrino de siete años.

Damian Al Ghul.

Pero era lo mejor.

El pequeño Damian era un niño muy precoz, dotado de una gran inteligencia que fue cultivada desde el primer momento en que aprendió a caminar. Forzado a analizar era capaz de predecir movimientos, situaciones, planes. Aunque no supiese por nombre, reconocía con experiencia el arte del conductismo leyendo el lenguaje corporal con detalle. Era un entendible motivo de supervivencia para una criatura nacida en un ambiente tan letal como era el suyo. Los niños analizan los límites de los padres, donde caben sus caprichos, demandas y donde debían obedecer. Él no estaba exento de ser un niño y para su mala fortuna sus autoridades estaban entrenadas muy bien en el arte del control facial. De este modo, se apresuró a aprender cómo interpretar los gestos sutiles y sumarlos entre si llegando a su conclusión, mayormente acertadas. Así que fue bastante obvio para él que su tía tramaba algo. No fue algo que pudo ir hilando con los días, sospechaba que ni la misma mujer lo hizo, fue una mirada de soslayo tan fantasmal que Damian sintió duda de que fuese real. No dijo nada por esta razón, a su madre no le gustaba los que dudaban.

Entonces sucedió en sus aposentos. Entrenado en un recinto lleno de asesinos era lógico pensar que le mínimo ruido fuera de lugar activaría sus sentidos. Así fue, se despertó por completo en un segundo cuando el sonido de la madera moviéndose cerca suyo lo alerto. Aún a oscuras alcanzo su espada en un rápido movimiento y salto a enfrentar al intruso. El niño tenía talento, pero era un niño. Sus habilidades y conocimientos eran fácilmente aplastados por la experiencia de cualquier guerrero formidable. Sin embargo, llego a dar una sincera y justa pelea a más de un contrincante. Se le atribuía más que nada a su ingenio. El niño pensaba como si fuese ajedrez, tomando el terreno por completo y utilizando hasta el último recurso a su favor. Claramente la sorpresa que lo embriago por un momento al ver el corte de cabello de su tía fue suficiente para que esta le clave algo en su brazo y tape su boca. Nyssa era una mujer inteligente, fue capaz de localizar a su padre sin recursos y heredo su sed de batalla y mente táctica. No llegaba a ser tan extraordinaria como lo era Talia, después de todo su hermana menor fue entrenada desde joven mientras que ella empezó de grande. Pero no dejaba de ser una guerrera letal. Así que termino siendo secuestrado por su propia sangre, sin saber la utilidad o el objetivo de tal acción. Y para peor augurio, su abuelo estaba fuera del recinto, madre habían salido a una misión de tres meses y su tío andaba de solitario por el desierto. Si Nyssa lo llevo y dejo ordenes mentirosas a los subordinados nadie se enteraría de su desaparición hasta que sea tarde. Ningún subordinado estaba formado para cuestionar a la élite.

No, él era el heredero de la cabeza del demonio. ¿Era una prueba acaso? La pasaría. Derrotaría a su tía y regresaría a su hogar triunfante.

Con esa orden en la cabeza, abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse. Algo lo retuvo antes de que su vista pudiese enfocarse y miro a sus muñecas. Esposadas. Estaba en un asiento. Miro a un costado. Ventana de avión.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.-La voz de la mujer lo sobresalto y miro hacia ella. Nyssa estaba frente a él, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el elegante asiento mientras sostenía una copa de cerveza en su mano. La fina copa quedaba extraña portando esa bebida, liquidando toda posible sensación de delicadeza aristocrática. Damian frunció el ceño.-Y no, no es una prueba.-Lo miro a los ojos.-Esto es real Damian, no regresaras.

El niño tiro de sus restricciones con furia.

Los ojos de Nyssa cobraron un brillo peligroso, uno que conocía perfectamente bien.-Sigues creyendo que es una prueba, te darás cuenta con el tiempo que no es así.

-Mi madre me encontrará.-Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido amenazarla con él mismo, por el momento.

-Para cuando se entere de esto, ya estarás donde siempre debiste.

Damian gruño.-¿Eso es tres metros bajo tierra o en algún sótano sucio?-Sabía que en determinado momento su vida estaría en riesgo por sus propios familiares, sólo que no creía que fuese tan rápido. Se estaba cuidando la espalda de Mara, que era un par. 

Nyssa apoyo la copa en una mesa y se incorporó.-En Gotham.-Respondió al retirarse, dejándolo con una duda mayor a la que tenía al despertar. Sabía donde quedaba Gotham, era una isla norteamericana con un alto porcentaje de delincuencia. Tirarlo ahí para que sobreviva en cubierto definitivamente sería una gran prueba, pero la mirada de su tía ya le había confesado que no se trataba de eso. 

Quiso decirle muchas cosas. ¿Con qué derecho hacia algo así? ¿Por qué no lo soltaba para que pueda defenderse? ¡Que lo que cometía era traición! Todo y más, pero no la volvió a ver. Al menos no lo suficiente, lo siguiente que sintió fue otro pinchazo en su cuello y lo único que pudo alcanzar a pensar fue una palabra que había aprendido de un subordinado en su último momento de vida:

_Mierda._

Bruce Wayne era un empresario con fama de ligador, que siendo estadísticos y sinceros pocas mujeres visitaban su lecho. Esto era causa de su doble vida, muy poco conveniente si quieres alocarte. Constantemente debía ser cuidadoso hasta con la cantidad de alcohol que ingería en una fiesta o de no mezclar sus avances tecnológicos confidenciales con los que destinaba a su empresa. Afortunadamente tenía a su fiel mayordomo Alfred apoyándolo en todo y a su primer hijo adoptivo, ahora adulto, ayudándolo a salir adelante con determinados problemas. Actualmente su tercer protegido se encontraba en la secundaria, avanzando y arrasando con destreza cada examen. Este era literalmente el momento más tranquilo de su vida, y algo dentro suyo se encontraba inquieto. No sé sabía si era paranoico y no consideraba natural la tranquilidad, o si realmente vendría la tormenta.

No tenía ni idea.

Cuando entro a su oficina para dar una última leída al contrato de jurisdicción de unos terrenos, se puso alerta al encontrar a una dama sentada en el sillón de invitados, muy cómoda y confiada como si no estuviese haciendo nada mal. Al reconocerla, inmediatamente tomo medidas como la cautela. Sus ojos viajaron rápido por la habitación sin encontrar aparatos o espías escondidos a simple vista. No lo descartó.

-Bruce Wayne…-Canto mirando uno de sus anillos.

-Nyssa Al Ghul, qué haces aquí?-Gruño.

-Sabes, prefiero Raatko.-Descruzo sus piernas y lo miro levantando la barbilla.-No me identifico mucho con mi padre.

-Por segunda vez, qué haces aquí?

La mujer se endureció al sentirse ofendida, pero pareció recordar algo y relajo su postura llamando la atención del millonario.

-Recuerdas el romance que tuviste con mi hermana Talia?-Pregunto, directo al grano.

-Nunca podría olvidar ser violado.-Asintió amargamente Bruce sin saber a dónde iba pero concediéndole el beneficio de la duda. Ella no había sido criada con Ra´s, sólo motivada por la curiosidad mágica de conocer al héroe fantástico que relataba su madre y terminó envuelta en un mundo del que una vez adentro, jamás sales.

-Bueno, no entres en shock.-Advirtió.-Pero era un plan para tener tu ADN.-No lo dejo analizar eso ni un segundo.-Tuvo tu hijo y lo está entrenando como un asesino a sangre fría y no sólo eso, mi hermano Dusan quiere sacrificarlo por…ciertas razones.

Bruce sintió la repentina necesidad de sentarse y tomar agua. Sin embargo permaneció de pie.-¿Esperas que te crea esa locura?-Nyssa suspiro.

-Sabría que no me creerías, así que traje…-Se levantó del sofá y camino hasta el armario que se encontraba de su lado. Bruce se puso alerta pero no hizo nada, sólo presto atención.-…La prueba viviente.-Abrió el armario mostrando a un niño que aparentaba tener cinco años. Estaba medio dormido, aparentemente luchando por mantenerse despierto. Sus muñecas tenían unas complejas esposas de máxima seguridad delante de su cuerpo y llevaba una cinta en su boca que iba de oreja a oreja. Nyssa lo levanto y lo lanzo al sillón. El niño parpadeo y lucho por sentarse, apenas lográndolo.-No pienses mal.-Comenzó, aprovechando el estado estupefacto del hombre mirando al menor.-Es un poco terco, paranoico con las pruebas y orgulloso. Consecuencias de ser educado por asesinos.-Se encogió de hombros despreocupada blanqueando un poco los ojos.- Lo secuestre, corre peligro.

Bruce escuchaba, pero no escuchaba. Miraba al pequeño removerse inquieto, alerta, claramente descontento. Era su viva imagen, salvando por los ojos verdes, no podía negar que era suyo. Pero…tenía siete años? No parecía en absoluto de su edad. Pero claramente era suyo. Algo se inquietó dentro de él, jamás había visto a ninguno de sus hijos adoptivos de tan pequeños. Bueno, Dick tenía ocho cuando lo adopto, pero parecía de su propia edad. 

-…Así que te doy la opción. Después de esto no puedo regresar a Al Ghul, soy una enemiga oficial. Tienes la opción de quedarte con Damian o me lo llevo yo. Pero avísame ahora, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Bruce parpadeo. Acababa de confesarle que tenía un hijo de sangre con la hija de uno de sus enemigos más letales. Aunque lo último no importaba. Al parecer, traiciono a los Al Ghul por hacer esto, ¿por qué era? Cierto, un sacrificio no especificado. Y lo más importante: sabía el nombre de su hijo, Damian. Lo más insultante: ¿opción a qué? No había opciones.

El niño gimió en claro descontento, demasiado débil para levantarse. Pero seguía intentando. Rodo por el sillón. Bruce se precipito a atajarlo por instinto antes de que cayese, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Nyssa arqueo una ceja.

-Te matará si lo tratas como un niño.-Advirtió, internamente celosa y molesta.

En efecto, el ceño de Damian estaba fruncido. Parecía que miraba a su padre con furia, pero al estar tan cansando apenas se podía sentir su intensidad. Ademas, él era Batman.-Es un niño.-Describió y Damian se removió incómodo, casi con violencia. Su cabeza se tambaleo de lado a lado hasta que cayó en seco. Bruce lo acomodo mejor para evitar una contractura.

-Parece que ya has tomado una decisión.-Observo la mujer con una voz suave, casi resignada. Sí, se esperaba ese desenlace. Y por alguna razón le dolía. 

-Es más que claro.

-No es como los otros niños que tuviste Wayne.-Advirtió, con la intención de tirar toda la porquería junta. Si iba a dejar a su sobrino, estaría segura de que sería aceptado. Y volvería a verlo, ni lo duden. Cuando piense que pueda sin que Damián le lance un cuchillo.-Fue criado aislado del mundo por un puñado de asesinos, no sabe lo que es jugar o lo que es el respeto por amor. Le enseñaron que el respeto se gana luchando, a la fuerza, por poder.-Oscureció la mirada, el hombre la observaba atento.-Fue entrenado hasta desvanecerse, incluso maltratado y abusado, su cerebro esta lavado Wayne. ¿Podrás con eso?-Desafío, considerándose mejor que nunca la única capaz de manejar al chico.-Es inteligente, manipulador, soberbio pero inseguro. No le gusta sentirse indefenso pero tiene miedo, solo que no sabe lo que es ser protegido. Cree que todo es un examen, una prueba y no se deja perder. Idolatra a Ra´s y ha crecido viendo por la ventana como asesinaban rehenes mientras desayunaba, así que no tiene consciencia de que lastimar está mal. Tal vez lo hagas enojar y quiera apuñalarte para escapar, ¿Y porque estaría mal si es lo que aprendió? Odia la debilidad y con tal de obtener lo que quiere es capaz de ir muy lejos. Odia tanto la debilidad que si las cosas no salen como quiere se autocastiga golpeando o cortando su cuerpo. Incluso si te toma cariño y considera una amenaza tus adoptivos para obtener tu atención-No iba a nombrarlos como hijos, para Nyssa no funcionaba así.-Puede que quiera eliminarlos por considerarlos una amenaza. Es extremadamente complaciente, justo como quería mi dulce hermanita.-Deslizo las palabras con ironía desbordante.-Pero si no entiende lo que quieres se irrita y estresa. Todo su dolor lo transforma en ira, ira violenta Bruce Wayne y esta rebosante de llantos y gritos ahogados.

Los ojos de Bruce eran oscuros, más que los de Nyssa. Si había pasado por su cabeza la educación de su hijo, que sea detallada de esa forma cruda no ayuda mucho a su paz mental.-Se nota que lo quieres.-Se forzó a decir sombríamente. No solo lo quería en sentidos de cariño, si no de _tenencia_. No estaba muy dispuesto a soltarlo ahora. Si realmente se lo quisiese quedar no se lo hubiera mostrado. Nyssa lo miro con desafío antes de posar su mirada más cariñosa en el niño. Entonces Bruce entendió. _Ella eligió por él._ Pensó en el bien del niño, por encima de sus propios deseos.

-Éramos unidos, antes de que Ra´s…-Pareció dudar-. Terminará por quebrarlo.-Resumió sin entrar en detalles, hasta parecía incomoda. Bruce entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Realmente podrás con él?-Esta vez la voz no era tan amenazante, sino nostálgica.

Bruce asintió.

-No confiara en ti rápido, y no está contento en absoluto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-La mujer no lo miro. Apoyo una mano en la mejilla de su sobrino y sonrió. _Ojala sea libre,_ pensó.

-Entonces mi deber termino aquí.-Se dirigió a la ventana y salto a ella, se giró.-Cuidado.-Sonrió traviesamente, le deseaba suerte. Mucha. No sabía lo que le esperaba. 

Bruce la miro a los ojos.-Gracias.-Y la mujer salto.

El hombre se quedo unos minutos parado en silencio. Miro al niño.

Tenía mucho que explicar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, me encanta cuando Damian llega de más pequeño a su casa.  
> Pensé que Nyssa era la más apta para candidata a sacarlo de ahí, ya que se crió fuera de la liga y Ra´s la dejo en un campo de concentración nazi sin importarle una mierda, así que dudo de su fidelidad a la liga.


End file.
